


three's company too

by palenebula



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Pet, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, junmyeon getting railed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palenebula/pseuds/palenebula
Summary: Sehun hadn’t noticed Chanyeol till he observed Junmyeon looking at the man whilst sitting in his lap and warming his cock.He decided to take it a step further.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Kim Junmyeon/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	three's company too

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread.
> 
> Posted on [twt](https://twitter.com/palenebula/status/1367382457259986950)

He sucked on his fingers and tried his best to not let his eyes roll back at the constant onslaught on his prostate. His king had ordered him to keep his eyes open so he will try his best to follow the order but the wave of pleasure that rolled through him made him cave.

Almost.

A sound built up inside his throat as a hand slid from his waist and towards his hard cock bobbing in front of him with each lift of his hips. The hand gripped his cock in a tight fist, stroking and stroking. His teeth grazed his fingers as he sucked harder.

“Look at him.” 

The command was followed immediately and his eyes, of their own volition, slid to the tall man standing in the back of the room. As if sensing his eyes on him, the man tilted his head slightly and looked directly back him. His eyes widened.

“You like to get reduced to a sloppy mess in front of everyone.” The whisper was utterly sinful in his ear. The words coupled with firm strokes on his cock and his rhythmically bouncing hips pushed him closer to the edge. “You like it when they watch.”

He nodded. He loved it when they watched.

“You like it when he watches.” He stopped breathing at that, his body standing at the precipice of pleasure. The movement of his hips became frantic. The sloppy sounds echoed.

“Do you think he has earned the right to fuck you? Do you think he has earned the right to _breed_ your cunt?”

The image swirled before his eyes.

Chanyeol fucking him. Chanyeol inside him, pounding relentlessly, making him cry, beg, scream. Chanyeol, huge as ever, above him, crushing his small body into the sheets as he carves his cock shaped place in his womb. Chanyeol cumming inside him, filling him to the brim...

His eyes stuck to Chanyeol who stood statue still and stared back at him. He whimpered. Another stroke and he gave in, tumbling down and down as white spurted from his cock and into the huge hand. His eyes rolled back into his head as Sehun came inside him with a groan.

“I think he has.”

His king whispered into his ear and his thighs shook as his hips continued to bounce leisurely on Sehun’s cock, riding the wave of pleasure for both of them.

Drool dripped down his chin and his fingers dug into Sehun’s arm that was working his cock. He struggled to keep his eyes on the man who was looking at him like he wanted to swallow him whole.

Junmyeon wasn’t opposed to the prospect.

~

Junmyeon was a pet. That’s what he was bred for.

A pretty plaything for anyone who was rich enough to afford the purchase. He was dolled up in a pretty pink robe and gold strappy slippers and sat on a cushioned ottoman in a glass case.

People stopped and stared at him as he waved at them, threw kisses at them, pulled up the hem of his robe tantalizingly to his mid thigh, never showing more skin than that. He would laugh every time someone would sport a boner at his antics. He was cruel.

Junmyeon didn’t see his current master but Sehun saw him. Junmyeon was playing with this cunt at that time. His hand was under the robe hiding everything from the hungry eyes. His face was flushed and lips parted giving everything away.

Sehun sat in his royal carriage, looking at the prettiest thing he had laid his eyes on, a visible tent in his breeches and adam’s apple bobbing as he gulped to moisten his parched throat.

His eyes widened as the man arched his back and jerked in his place.

Sehun leaned forward on his seat and observed as the pretty thing reached the climax he was chasing. Clouded eyes became somewhat clear and a faint satisfied smile graced the pretty face and he waved at the crowd gathered in front of him.

A curtain dropped hiding the sinful man from everyone’s eyes and people rushed into the merchant shop to try their luck. Sehun’s fists clenched as he ordered his guard to bring the merchant to him.

That play thing was going to be his to wreck.

Thirty minutes later, Junmyeon was climbing into a high-end carriage, his old master heaving sacks of gold coins in his small shop. He just wanted to see who paid his weight in gold. He never expected it to be the King himself.

When Sehun had reached over and fondled Junmyeon’s cheek with the back of his knuckles, for the first time in his life, he had felt shy. His eyes went downwards and he trembled under the barely there touch.

Then Sehun cleared his throat and leaned back in his seat, watching him. Junmyeon’s gold bangles jingled with each movement of carriage and he squirmed under the gaze pressing against his body.

He had never wanted to beg before. Now he slid onto his knees quietly and reached for his master’s breeches.

His bangles chaotically jingled as Sehun clasped his thin wrists in his big hand and he looked up.

“I can serve you, master.”

“I know.” Sehun smiled and Junmyeon blinked. He didn’t expect that.

In his old cage, he wasn’t abused but he wasn’t liked either. He was just a business transaction waiting to happen. For the first time, someone had directed a genuine smile at him. He wanted to drop his world at Sehun’s feet.

“Please, let m-me.” He begged. His voice shaky and desperate. “Please, master.”

Sehun looked at him with something akin to adoration. Junmyeon whimpered, his hands straining against the loose grip. Sehun pulled him by the wrists and leaned down, bringing their heads closer.

“You’re gorgeous, pet.” The name had never felt so endearing before. 

Sehun placed his hands on his hard cock and Junmyeon gasped at the hotness he touched from the cotton breeches. Sehun was huge.

“Go ahead. I want to see you choking on my cock.”

Junmyeon choked.

Junmyeon choked on the most delicious cock he had ever tasted. He almost passed out as it grazed the back of his throat. He swallowed eagerly when Sehun finally came and scorched his abused throat muscles. Tears tracked his cheek as he sobbed around the soft member in his mouth. He had come untouched underneath this robe.

His hair was stroked. Sehun wiped his tears with an index finger and licked at it.

“Your tears are mine, pet.”

He nodded without hesitation and sucked at the soft cock. He leaned his cheek on Sehun’s thigh and kept the cock warm till they reached the castle. They parted with Sehun kissing his forehead.

Junmyeon was eager to please his new master. He sashayed his hips more in front of him, wore more revealing clothes, and touched Sehun whenever he was close. Small teasing touches. But Sehun didn’t cave.

Junmyeon’s frustration rose.

Sehun hadn’t touched him ever since their carriage ride. He just wanted Sehun’s hands all over him. He wanted to be filled with Sehun. He wanted to be used and abused and Sehun wasn’t even looking at him.

He had come countless of times thinking of Sehun destroying his insides. His daydreams and nightmares were plagued by the cock he had tasted only once before. He whispered Sehun’s name in a strangled litany under his sheets while milking his hole almost every night.

It didn’t help that Sehun was attractive. Oh so attractive, sculpted with care and years of hard work. Broad shoulders, a torso that tapered into a slim waist, ripped abs, hard thigh muscles, and veiny arms that haunted his wrists.

He took Junmyeon on strolls, showered him with luxury and innocent pleasures only known to very few, and talked to him about the court matters he didn’t understand but loved to listen to them nonetheless. If he could, he would have sworn his undying love for the man.

The fondness was very visible when they held hands during their evening garden strolls or when they shared the same pie at their special dinners. But Sehun never crossed the line ever again.

Junmyeon wondered if he did something wrong on that fateful day in that carriage. But no matter how much he recalled that day, he couldn’t put a finger on it. He had almost given up on their sexual relationship when something happened.

He moaned in his pillow as his fingers picked up speed and his puffy rim spasmed around three of his digits. He imagined them as Sehun’s, slender and longer and able to reach places his fingers couldn’t. The thought alone was able to bring him to his climax.

“Sehun!”

He was panting when he heard the snarl behind him and he turned, hastily covering himself up. He didn’t expect the man of his agonizing fantasies to be standing in the shadows of the room, staring at him, unblinking.

Junmyeon’s lips shook as he jumped down the bed, sheets covering the majority of him.

“M-Master, I can explain.” His whispers were almost lost in the slither of the silk.

His knees were already weak from the orgasm and Sehun’s narrowed eyes on him made them more wobbly. He took a step forward, ready to apologise because he had no idea how he was going to explain this.

Before he could open his mouth, the man was striding towards him with long, purposeful strides and grabbed him around the waist.

“You started without me, pet?” His king’s voice was silky, silkier than the sheets that surrounded him. “How long has this been going on, hm?” Hands glided down and cupped his ass, jerking him closer to the bigger body.

His body bristled in attention, desire stirring in his lower belly. He gasped as Sehun grasped the back of his neck and pressed at the sides of it with his fingers and a thumb. His head tilted up.

He looked at Sehun’s eyes then. They were dark and stormy and heavily lidded. He shivered. The suspense built up and pulled him taut as he tried his best not to grind his hips on Sehun’s hard cock he was feeling through all the layers of clothing.

He could do nothing but squeak as Sehun picked him up and threw him on the bed. He bounced on the fluffy mattress. Before he could get his bearings the king was on him, locking Junmyeon’s soft body in place under his sturdy, hard one.

“You had fun?”

When he didn’t answer, the other made a disgruntled noise and pulled the sheets off him.

“You will answer me when I ask something, pet.” The authority in the voice made a drop of precum bead at the tip of his cock.

“Yes, master.” Surprisingly, his voice was steady. His body on the other hand strummed with anticipation. He continued, “I had fun. master.”

Sehun hummed and raked his nails down the pale torso. Junmyeon arched off the bed and into the sensation.

“Let’s make this more interesting, shall we?”

Junmyeon nodded and that was all the talking for the night.

Junmyeon screamed and begged as Sehun broke him down that night and then cruelly, methodically put him together, licked every drop of tear that slid from the corner of his eyes. After all, the king had claimed ownership of them.

Junmyeon couldn’t move the next day so Sehun gave him a bath and pampered him. He wobbled for a week, as a result of their rough activities.

After that night, they really threw the caution to the wind. They could be seen fucking anywhere and everywhere. Sehun made a spectacle out of it. He relished the looks they got. Junmyeon basked at how much he was wanted.

Anyone could watch. But touching was just for his master. Sehun made sure everyone knew that. Junmyeon was his. He made sure everyone saw how he submitted to his king, his master.

Junmyeon couldn’t have been happier about his life.

Then five months ago in had walked in a soldier, battered and bruised, carrying the ghosts of the harsh conditions of the outskirts and picked a small thorn out of Junmyeon’s pale feet with the gentlest of touch, contrasting his hard expression and gigantic build.

Junmyeon blessed himself for running around in the rose garden without his slippers. His eyes shifted downwards in bashfulness for the second time in his life and since then Chanyeol had taken up a residence in his awareness right beside Sehun.

He never told anyone, never uttered a word but his eyes would always look for two men in the crowd. His orgasms were owned by Sehun’s and Chanyeol’s eyes, watchful, always...always watching him.

~

Sehun rubbed his chin and stared at the guard who was standing in front of him in rapt attention, spine straight, and sharp eyes behind him at the wall. He was a fairly new one, this Park Chanyeol. Only a few months of station in the castle.

Prior to being shifted on the castle grounds, the man was stationed on the outskirts for years. Recently, he was pulled back to the luxuries of cities and civilisation and was allotted a place amongst the royal guards.

Sehun hadn’t noticed him till he observed Junmyeon looking at the man whilst sitting in his lap and warming his cock. He watched more and learned that his pet was attracted to this one. Never before had Junmyeon shown interest in anyone but him.

That came as a surprise to him.

What wasn’t surprising at all was Chanyeol reciprocating the craving back. Junmyeon was the kind of man that everyone wanted to please, everyone wanted to make happy. He couldn’t blame them. He was experiencing it firsthand too.

Hence, he considered.

And now they were here, both of them in front of each other, thinking of the same doe eyes and pink lips.

“Tonight.” He says, decisive and firm. He didn’t need the authority because the man had agreed to the proposal already.

Chanyeol nodded and repeated, “Tonight.”

~

Junmyeon pouted as he looked at the door. His king didn’t arrive yet. That had never happened before. Sehun spent nights with him. It was non-negotiable. He was late today. The small bells on his gold anklets chimed merrily as he swayed his feet in the air.

His eyes were drooping and his breaths were deepening when the doors opened. The smile that etched on his lips was an involuntary response. He opened his eyes lazily and looked at Sehun who still stood near the doors.

He raised his arms from where he was stretched on the upholstered settee, asking to be hauled up. His eyes slid to the movement behind Sehun and that’s when he realized his master hadn’t locked the door behind him like he usually did.

He sat upright as he saw someone slightly taller than Sehun enter the room and lock the doors behind him. He would know those ears anywhere. His eyes widened and jumped back and forth between the two men. He remained stuck to the wine coloured velvet.

Chanyeol stepped in beside Sehun and Junmyeon’s universe partly collapsed, partly disintegrated. Suddenly, the temperature of the room was warmer and his body temperature spiked.

“Master?”

“Won’t you show us some love, pet?” Sehun’s question put Junmyeon into frenzy as he scrambled off the settee and walked towards the two men. Two men who practically owned him at this point.

The anklet bell chimes followed each of his steps.

His heart thumped as he reached the towering men and stood in front of him. Sehun couldn’t possibly...he didn’t...he wasn’t doing what Junmyeon thought, was he?

He waited for further instructions but none came and he stood on his tiptoes, leaning towards Sehun.

His lips melded perfectly against Sehun’s. The kiss was familiar and he moaned instantly as Sehun’s tongue assaulted his mouth. He clutched at the shirt, his fingers curling on Sehun’s chest. By the time the kiss ended, his head was spinning.

His master wordlessly turned him towards Chanyeol and for the first time, Junmyeon saw how the big ears were red at the tops and how the other licked his lower lip.

His hands reached towards the bulked up arms and he stood on the edge of his tiptoes this time.

Chanyeol was taller than Sehun. He gave an experimental peck on Chanyeol’s wet lips and waited for a reaction. He did it again, this time licking at the lips and with a furious snarl, Chanyeol’s lips attacked his.

The kiss was unfamiliar, exploratory at first. But soon their tongues tasted each other and Junmyeon went weak in his knees and slipped down an inch. Chanyeol caged his waist with one arm and hauled him up back again on his tiptoes, bearing almost all of his weight.

Chanyeol’s other hand cupped the back of his head and tilted it back, changing the angle of the kiss. He made a sharp sound as teeth sunk into his lower lip. He was heady before but now he was breathless too. If Chanyeol hadn’t been holding him up, he would’ve melted already.

He felt himself losing a battle and went limp on Chanyeol’s chest as the kiss slowed and then ended with Chanyeol pecking his lips this time around.

A soft shuffle broke them apart and Junmyeon looked at Sehun sitting on a chair, one ankle over his other knee.

“Go ahead, Chanyeol. He is yours tonight.”

Sehun’s words incinerated his synapses and it took him longer to respond.

“But, master-”

“Pet,” Sehun’s voice snapped like a whip. “Treat him well.”

Junmyeon nodded at once and reached eagerly towards the buttons on Chanyeol’s shirt.

He undid half of them and Chanyeol helped with the rest. He immediately pushed the shirt over and off the broad shoulders and then marvelled at the smooth, chiselled and muscle-bound torso. His hands followed the trail of his eyes greedily.

His small, pale fingers dug in the tanned muscles as they glided from the pectorals down the rock-hard stomach, grazing the v line and danced at the waistband of Chanyeol’s loose bottoms. He looked down and slid his fingers in the loops of the knot keeping the bottoms together.

The way those pants hung off his narrow waist should be declared a felony. Junmyeon was still in awe of Chanyeol’s body. The ratio of the broad shoulders to the narrow waist was droolworthy.

His mind pulled up a comparison of the two men’s physical appearance. Sehun’s body was built but lean while Chanyeol’s was more muscular. Sehun’s skin was pale while Chanyeol’s was tanned. He liked how their muscles flexed under his finger tips.

He liked them both.

His head tilted up slowly as he licked a long stripe on the middle of the torso and Chanyeol’s groan made him bolder. He trailed his lips to the right and opened his mouth, sucking on a hard nipple. Chanyeol bucked at the touch of his mouth.

Hands tightened on his waist and he pulled his fingers away, undoing the knot and pushing at the bottoms. Chanyeol groaned as the material pooled at his ankles and Junmyeon looked down, finally taking his first look of Chanyeol’s cock.

“Won’t you give him some special treatment, pet?”

Junmyeon’s mouth watered at that and he nodded, already folding his knees. “Yes, master.” He lined up his mouth at the underside of the cock.

Chanyeol almost came at the sight of Junmyeon in front of him. He had imagined this. He had gotten off to this. But his mind could never have done justice to what was in front of him now.

First lick came and he resisted his urge to slam his cock down the man’s throat.

He tamped the sound that bubbled up in his throat. His brain, on the other hand, cursed Junmyeon’s tongue. He clenched his teeth as the kitten licks travelled up the length of his cock at a leisurely pace.

He wanted to scream.

He was too focused on Junmyeon’s mouth on his cock that he never noticed Sehun standing behind the kneeling man. His hips jerked violently as the small man wrapped the plump pink lips around the tip of his cock and sucked on it. Hard.

“His mouth is heavenly, isn’t it?”

The king asked and he nodded, his hands involuntarily ending up in Junmyeon’s hair. It was silky soft. He wanted to see if the milky smooth skin was softer.

“He likes to suck on cocks. Don’t you, pet?”

His cock slipped inside the hot cavern more as the man nodded his head. Chanyeol looked at the giddy look Junmyeon gave him as his cheeks hollowed because of the sucking. The moan travelled through his cock.

“Does he taste good, pet?”

Junmyeon nodded again, moaning and his mouth swallowed some more of Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol was huge, slightly longer than Sehun, girthier so much so that his lips were already aching at the stretch.

“Then why aren’t you taking him whole?”

Junmyeon wasn’t prepared, neither was Chanyeol as Sehun pushed Junmyeon’s head without a warning and made him swallow the whole length in a single stroke and then held him there.

Junmyeon gagged and choked. Chanyeol’s knees vibrated and his hands tightened on the dark hair.

“He looks prettier when he cries and sputters around you,” Sehun said as an explanation and Chanyeol agreed.

He looked down at Junmyeon’s pink face, rolling eyes, and lips stretched obscenely around him. “Yes, he does.” His gravelly voice echoed in the room for the first time.

Sehun eased up and Chanyeol pulled his hips back, giving Junmyeon some room to breathe. “Trust me. He likes it rough and hard.” Sehun said stroking Junmyeon’s rosey cheek once, stepping back.

“I can see that.” Chanyeol acquiesced.

He looked at Junmyeon and the smaller blinked slowly at him, asking for more. Chanyeol pressed his lips together and slammed his cock in all the way again. The groan emanating from Junmyeon’s throat added another pleasurable sensation for him.

He set a fast pace as he pulled Junmyeon by the hair on his cock, again and again and again. By this time the man was moaning continuously. Drool dripped down from his balls and Junmyeon’s chin. Tears stained the round cheeks and the doe eyes were almost white as they rolled back.

“He swallows well too.” Sehun offered and with a guttural groan Chanyeol thrust his hips once and held Junmyeon’s head still as he spilled in the warm throat. Junmyeon didn’t spill a single drop.

All of this was too good for Chanyeol.

He had never thought he would get any of this. Never imagined that it would come true but here they all were, the king leaning against a table watching his whore gulp his seed and suckling on his now softening cock like a candy.

He hissed at the oversensitivity and pulled out.

Junmyeon was panting on the ground and he crouched down, still a good head taller than the other. His instinct was to praise the man and he went with it.

“You did so good...” He searched for a suitable endearment as Sehun mimicked his position behind Junmyeon. His struggles ended with one word. “Kitten.” Junmyeon reminded him of a spoiled, bratty kitten. This was the first time he had directly addressed the man tonight.

Junmyeon’s head snapped up at him with wide eyes and somehow Chanyeol knew he liked that. The glassy eyes were a clear giveaway.

Both the dominant males reached towards Junmyeon at the same time.

Sehun stroked Junmyeon’s back and Chanyeol wiped the drool and tears off his face. He whimpered at the dual sensations.

“You are such a good pet. So good for us.” Sehun started as his hands pulled at one of the shoulder strap of Junmyeon’s clothing.

“So perfect for us.” Chanyeol picked up where Sehun left off and pulled at the other strap. The cloth slipped down revealing smooth, milky skin. The pink nubs were hard and begging for his attention. He leaned at an awkward angle and took one in his mouth. Chanyeol moaned at the taste. Junmyeon’s mewl followed jos.

Sehun watched as the soldier sucked on his pet’s nipple and pulled Junmyeon back to give the man better access. His pet leaned back against his chest and he took most of his weight as Chanyeol’s mouth delivered the same treatment to the other nipple.

His own lips stopped on Junmyeon’s ear lobe and took the soft skin between his teeth, biting down hard enough to make the other arch right into Chanyeol’s mouth.

“I can’t wait to see how he fucks your cunt into delirium.” Sehun’s dirty words slithered along the other two’s skin.

Chanyeol’s hands were already pulling at Junmyeon’s clothes. It was a soft cotton ankle length toga, pale blue in colour. Sehun helped him as he pulled Junmyeon’s hips off the ground and he easily pulled the material off.

The sight of a naked Junmyeon was enough to stir his cock again. He stared at the metallic ring contraption that held Junmyeon’s cock. He assumed it denied orgasms as the hard cock didn’t spill anything. He flicked at the cock and waited for Junmyeon’s feet to stop thrashing.

“So sensitive, kitten? I haven’t even looked at your hole yet.”

He noticed how the cock ring was attached to something else. He would take a look at it soon but first, his hands trailed down the thighs and knees and down to the ankles.

“I want to see how you take him along with that butt plug, pet.” Junmyeon’s eyebrows crept up at that.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol was entranced with Junmyeon’s feet and picked one by the ankle. The anklet chimed again as Junmyeon’s leg jerked involuntarily when his tongue swirled out and danced around the toes. He ended up sucking on one.

“Does it feel good?” Sehun asked.

Junmyeon nodded without a delay. His hands had reached behind and ended around Sehun’s neck as his master whispered dirty things in his ear. He would have came already by now if he had been allowed to. He ground his hips down on the butt plug. Sehun held them still in warning.

“I will fuck your feet someday.” Chanyeol’s baritone voice made his insides clench deliciously. “But today, I want to ruin that cock craving slutty hole of yours.” Chanyeol noticed how Sehun’s fingers pinched at Junmyeon’s nipples and the other man shivered at his words.

He moved and nodded at Sehun as he reached forward and picked Junmyeon up bridal style. The king stepped back and watched as Chanyeol bent his pet over the edge of the bed.

“Feet apart.” Chanyeol’s voice barked and Junmyeon hastily complied.

“Such an obedient kitten.” Chanyeol coos and his hands stroke low on Junmyeon’s back at first, then they move up slowly. He plants one palm in the middle of his shoulder blades, pushing his chest down on the mattress.

Junmyeon felt so small against him.

He knew Chanyeol was huge, way bigger than he was, but the contrast became starker the more he saw and felt Chanyeol’s hands on him. The man dwarfed him on every aspect. He felt like he was going to break under Chanyeol. He couldn’t wait for it.

A loud slap landed on his ass and his body jolted into the mattress, his cry muffled into the silk sheets.

“Your ass looks all kinds of divine when it’s stuffed.” A feral edge had crept into Chanyeol’s voice and it dropped lower. That deep voice alone could make him cum.

“Oh, wait till you fill that divine cunt.” Sehun muttered but the other two heard him fine. Chanyeol smirked and turned his head towards his king.

“He will be able to take me with this already in there?” He slapped the base of the butt plug. Junmyeon yelped.

“I am pretty sure he can take us both and the plug at the same time.” Sehun smirked back. “But let’s save that for another day.” Both of their husky chuckles made Junmyeon’s knees weak. How was he going to survive the actual fucking if he was already a mess?

He didn’t know who trickled the oil onto his rim but soon a finger reached past his rim and entered him. He took deep breaths. He had taken things bigger than this. His cunt was trained to do so. He relaxed.

Chanyeol cursed as his finger breached the warmth.

The plug was slender, the base of it even narrower. He slicked his fingers with the oil Sehun had generously poured on the hole and slipped in two more. He moved his fingers inside Junmyeon and the walls clenched around him

“What if I break him?” He asked, nonchalant.

“You won’t.” Assurances came from the other two. The curl of his lips deepened.

“Turns out your slutty hole has more room than I thought, kitten,” He says and slips another finger in successfully. The cold metal grazed against his knuckles as he pumped his fingers.

He gave a particularly hard jab and Junmyeon’s neck arched backwards incoherent mutters spilling from his lips.

“He is begging for you.” Sehun stands beside him as Chanyeol pulls out his fingers. Chanyeol nods and lines up his cock at the puffy rim. He was preoccupied with Junmyeon so he didn’t notice that Sehun had taken his clothes off, his cock was semi-hard. “He likes it rough.” At Sehun’s prompting, Chanyeol nods and pushes in. Junmyeon’s pale legs shake as he slides in one inch at a time.

Sehun stifled his groan at the sight of Chanyeol’s cock splitting his pet’s cunt open. His hand made his way towards his own cock and strokes it with loose, easy strokes. He hears Junmyeon’s sobs and touches the stretched rim with his finger.

“You’re going to gape so beautifully, pet.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrow in concentration as he settles inside, his cock hot against the slightly cold metal. He took a deep breath and pulled out slightly only to push in, fast. He balls slapped the base of the plug. Junmeyon’s moans echoed around the room.

When he was sure he wouldn’t come at the slightest movement, his hips settled on an easy speed. Leisurely long, deep strokes. He suddenly changed the rhythm from smooth strokes to gyrating his hips in circles, opening Junmyeon more.

Chanyeol would forever remember the way Junmyeon’s anklets chimed and jingled with his every move. Every time he would thrust, the force would shake the smaller’s legs prompting the bells. The jingling coupled with his grunts, Junmyeon’s moans and Sehun’s occasional dirty talk filled the room. The rhythmic skin-on-skin slapping sound echoed over all the other ones.

Junmyeon didn’t know what he was saying. He didn’t even know if he was saying anything. He felt his tears already dripping on the sheets with the uninterrupted attack on his prostate. The cock ring was doing its job and keeping him on the edge of constant pain and pleasure.

His hips bucked back every time Chanyeol’s surged forward, matching the thrusts. Every time Chanyeol moved, the plug inside him moved too. He was trying his best to keep his oversensitive cock away from the sheets but the tip would brush the silk each time Chanyeol plowed into him.

Suddenly he was pulled upright and they were standing. The new angle hit his prostate dead-on and he squeaked, standing on his tiptoes to decrease the forceful assault. Chanyeol wasn’t going easy as he bent his knees slightly and bucked upwards repeatedly. His hands scurried around to hold onto something as he was jostled around. He ended up leaning against one of the ornate columns of the king size four poster bed. Chanyeol’s hands slipped from his hips towards his stomach and pulled him back on the ruthless cock.

“He will breed you so good, pet.” Sehun slipped in front of him and sat on his knees on the edge of the bed. Junmyeon looked at his master and saw eyes clouded with lust. His vision darkened as his insides began fluttering around Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was close. He could feel his orgasm on the horizon. He watched how Sehun whispered something to Junmyeon.

“Yes!” In response, Junmyeon’s melodic voice hissed. “Chanyeol, please.”

Chanyeol didn’t stop and held the small body tighter.

“P-Please....breed me, Chanyeol. Fill your kitten’s slutty cunt. Please.”

Chanyeol pumped his cock in and pulled Junmyeon’s hips down as he came. He groaned as his cock spurted inside the hotness. His orgasm was so intense it took him a few seconds to comprehend that Junmyeon was still crying. He pulled out slowly, carefully and the plug grazed against his sensitive cock. He still held Junmyeon but his legs were weaker as his orgasm was intense.

Sehun nodded at him and Chanyeol understood letting go of the sobbing man. Sehun immediately caught Junmyeon and the small body flopped on his chest.

Chanyeol watched as Sehun arranged Junmyeon on all fours on the bed.

“Hold him in this position.” Chanyeol slipped on the bed in front of Junmyeon and cupped his cheeks. The smile he got in response was blinding.

Sehun groaned at the sight of Chanyeol’s cum leaking from the gaping cunt. When he had thought of proceeding with this, he didn’t know how pleasurable it’d be for him. The thought of fucking someone else’s cum inside Junmyeon was too tempting to resist. He slips his cock inside Junmyeon without any warning. The slide was easier because of all the cum Chanyeol had left.

“This cunt is still so tight, pet.” He clenches his teeth and starts moving. Junmyeon’s cries fell from his lips and onto Chanyeol’s.

He looks at the slender waist and grips the curvy hips harder, his fingers would leave bruises definitely. Then he starts thrusting in earnest. There was no rhythm to it, no pace, just a primal chasing of his release.

He crowds Junmyeon’s back and leans over pulling off the ring. Junmyeon came with a hoarse cry and his body went taut under him as his own seed joined Chanyeol’s inside Junmyeon, filling him up nicely.

Chanyeol was in awe. Junmyeon was beautiful when he came. He swooped in and kissed him again, not being able to resist the temptation.

By the time Junmyeon came back to his senses, he was lying on his side and his master was plastered to his back, his soft cock still inside him. He sighed in happiness. He heard shuffling and opened his eyes to see Chanyeol leaving the bed.

He panicked.

Junmyeon didn’t want the man to leave. He reached over and clutched Chanyeol’s forearm. “Stay.” His voice was hoarse. He could see the uncertainty in Chanyeol’s eyes and begged. “Please.”

Chanyeol was in a dilemma.

It was a different thing to include a commoner like him in a fun night but staying in that bed would mean much more than that. He looked at Junmyeon’s pleading eyes. He opened his mouth to reply but the king spoke before he could. “Stay, Chanyeol.”

Junmyeon nodded at him and pulled at his arm, his resolve wasn’t strong enough to beat Junmyeon’s smile. He settled on the other side of Junmyeon and the small thing pulled him closer till he was on his side facing him. Pale arms slipped around his torso as the other exhaled in his chest and placed a chaste kiss on the bare skin.

His arm was settled on Junmyeon’s petite waist, right above Sehun’s arm. Sehun scooted closer. Junmyeon groaned, fitting one of his legs between Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol realised Sehun was still inside the smaller. He didn’t have time to ponder over it because Junmyeon puckered his lips and Chanyeol smiled, not reluctant at all in complying with the request. Somehow he fit in perfectly in this equation.

Sehun’s words surprised him more than anything.

“Someday we will take you together.” A shiver ran down Junmyeon’s spine at the image Sehun’s words conjured in his mind.

“In front of the whole kingdom so they could watch.” Chanyeol fed his imagination more.

He imagined his petite body getting crushed between his masters, the two manhandling him like a rag doll, them using his holes for their pleasure while everyone watched. He imagined his masters whispering wicked things in his ears while he screamed their names for everyone to hear.

He smiled giddy and content at the same time, burrowing closer to his men and their comforting warmth.

~Fin.~


End file.
